


Bound

by DarkInuFan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Secrets, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInuFan/pseuds/DarkInuFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we met Tadashi, it was 'Chihiro this' and 'Chihiro that', then one day it was 'Hiro this' and 'Hiro that'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she is a hero, my little sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3054953) by [leevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee). 



> Warning: this is not edited. You have been warned.

“Hiro, you are in mild distress, might I suggest-”

“Shut _up_ , Baymax!” Hiro hissed, in that tone that he had hacked Tadashi's programming just enough for Baymax to actually obey, for once. He had explained, later, that it was called patient-doctor confidientiality to the confused robot. Slamming the door to Tadashi's -his- lab shut and making sure all of the blinds were pulled, Hiro stripped off his hoodie. “I know what I'm doing.” Pulling his undershirt up just enough to hold the bottom edge with his chin, Hiro reached around for the velcro...

“Hey, Hiro, you done with...” Gogo stopped. Hiro flushed. “Yeah, ok. Lock the door next time, ok?” Gogo sighed, but didn't leave. Instead, she stepped fully into Hiro's lab and closed the door behind her, leaning on it.

Hiro was still frozen.

Gogo rolled her eyes and popped a bubble. “Binder giving you issues?”

“I-I'm fine. I'm fine!” he yelped, stubbornly adjusting the velcro on his side a little too tightly in his haste, biting down a wince.

“Hiro, might I suggest-”

“No!” Hiro snapped at Baymax and turned to Gogo, who raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What did you want?”

“How long have you been wearing that today?” She asked, gesturing as Hiro pulled down his shirt, absently smoothing where it caught, ignoring the embarrassed glare that the younger was giving her.

“Hiro has been wearing his binder since O-six-hundred this morning.”

“Yeah, nope, that's not going to happen. Woman up Hiro and take it off. You have a spare bra or do you need to borrow mine?” It was getting late and most of the other students had already gone home for the night. The Team usually took this time to work on their suits and brainstorming together, but it was getting close to finals time and certain members had decided studying at home would be the better option. “I'm not moving until you give me an answer.”

“Then how about this one: leave me alone! I can deal with it by myself.” Hiro glared, grabbing his hoodie but not putting it on.

“Recommended wear time for your style of binder is eight to twelve hours.” Baymax reminded, holding his hand up in his fact-spewing gesture that Tadashi had been fond of in his 'lecture mode'. It figured that Baymax would have one as well. “You have been wearing your binder for thirteen.”

“Wait here.” Gogo peeled herself from the door and gestured at Hiro's feet. “I'll be back.” Not even a minute later, Gogo knocked and returned with her duffel bag and Honey Lemon in tow. Honey had what looked like a small treasure chest painted in purple, black and red in her hands.

“Oh no, no. What's _she_ doing here?” Hiro hissed, pointing at an affronted Honey Lemon.

“Put it over in that corner.” Gogo pointed at Hiro's curtained-off corner while she dug through her bag. Pulling something tangled, black and purple out of her bag, she tossed it to Hiro, who caught it and promptly dropped it like it bit him with a little screech. “Chill, Hiro, it's clean.” Picking it up from where Hiro dropped it, Gogo took Hiro's hoodie and shoved the tangled mass into his hands, shoving him into the curtained off corner. “Now hurry up and change.”

“And then we can go out and get some dinner!” Honey chirped, smoothing the curtain behind Hiro. “Whatever you want! It might even help your mood.” The girls hadn't really thought about it before, but now that they did, Hiro's 'do not disturb zone of alone-ness' was actually a glorified dressing room. Sure, more often than not, Hiro used it as a private space even within his own lab, but it was a good place to keep private things as well. “I don't know if you needed any supplies, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right? There's pads and tampons because I didn't know what your preference was. And also a bottle of Midol, but we can switch that out if you don't like that brand. And Chocolate! Because chocolate makes everything better. I know a place where we can get chocolate-covered gummi-bears... Hiro?” Honey stopped, hearing choking noises coming from the dressing room. “Are you ok in there? Do you need any help?”

“NO!” Hiro squeaked -yes, squeaked- and burst out of the fitting room. “Wh-what makes you think I need,” Hiro waved helplessly behind him at the dressing room, “ _that_.”

“Oh, Hiro. Its nothing to be embarrassed about. Its just in case you get stuck or,” Honey bent down slightly and stage whispered, “ _forget. I still sometimes forget so its not that big of a deal_. And isn't it better to have a box of back-ups instead of having to ask around? I made Gogo one too! Though hers is yellow instead of purple.” Honey clapped, oblivious to Hiro's reddening face.

“Did you change?” Gogo asked, not even waiting before pulling aside Hiro's shirt collar to check the color of the strap. Nodding to herself, she gave Hiro his hoodie back. “See. Can't even tell.” She gestured after Hiro put his hoodie back on. Honey even took a picture and flipped the screen for Hiro to see. Between the light compression from the sports bra and the baggy hoodie, there was no difference to be seen. “Feel better?”

Giving a look between relief and a pout, Hiro nodded, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. “Yeah. How...” He screwed up his face. He might as well get it over with. “How did you know I was...”

“Trans? Bigendered? Genderfluid?”

Hiro made a face, “...Yeah. That I was born a-a gi-”

“You're a boy.” Gogo shrugged, “Or whatever you want to be.”

“You just need a little help sometimes.” Honey smiled, “And its ok to ask for it. We want to help whenever we can.”

“And the others?” Hiro choked. “Do they...”

“Kinda hard not to, what with your brother's complex.” Gogo scoffed with a fond smile, “it was Chihiro this and Chihiro that and 'look at what Chihiro made'.”

“It was adorable. And you were very cute in the pictures.” Honey interjected.

“And then one day it was 'Hiro, Hiro, Hiro and we never heard a single thing about Chihiro again. At first we thought that you and 'Chihiro' were twins, but we never saw her, just you. It wasn't that hard after that.” Shrugging, Gogo turned to the door, “Food?”

“Sure.” Hiro shrugged. He didn't think he could handle focusing on any of his experiments wearing Gogo's sports bra instead of his own. One thing for sure though, Hiro would make sure to put one of his spares into the 'treasure' box. It was big enough to have room for more than just emergency supplies. And the cutesy lock keeping it shut was just enough of a girly touch to say it was Honey's if anyone asked (they wouldn't. And if anyone did, they didn't have any business snooping!) and kept prying fingers out. Besides, chocolate-covered gummi-bears sounded good right about now. Turning to Baymax, Hiro activated the shut-down sequence and turned off the lab's lights, making sure that the doors were locked behind them.

“One more thing!” Honey draped herself over Hiro's back in a hug, resting her chin on one of his shoulders. “If you ever want to do something girly, or need to do some shopping,” she whispered into his ear, “don't be afraid to ask either of us. I want to paint your nails one of these days!” She gave Hiro a quick squeeze and a peck on the cheek before prancing over to Gogo and taking the shorter woman's hand. “Now lets go get us some food!” She cheered, throwing both of hers, and one of Gogo's, into the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a random thought that started it, and when I read http://archiveofourown.org/series/188123 I just had to do something about it. I borrowed the name Chihiro because it was the only option that sounded nice enough in my (limited) searching. Hiroko or Masuhiro just didn't have the same ring to it. 
> 
> If I got anything wrong, please let me know. I am quite the outsider when it comes to these things, mostly having experience between cosplay and research only.


End file.
